It is often the case in the field of information technology that client and contractor jointly work at a complex embedded system. This system can have a plurality of processors for which both client and contractor develop software components. The distribution of the software can be defined along the processor limits. The whole system only jointly exhibits the required functionality, wherein it is essential that the interaction of the software components for client and contractor meets real-time requirements.